Let's be Friends
by Lyandraff
Summary: Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukan kedua insan yang saling mengikat dalam hubungan romansa. Mereka hanya saling menjaga, melindungi, mengkhawatirkan, memedulikan, dan menyayangi./ "Ayo berteman."/ Kini Sasuke menemukan kenyamanan yang sama layaknya keluarga bersama Sakura. /Dldr. / Event Friendship FNI


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Let's be Friends © Lyandraff

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, EYD berantakan, bahasa terlalu bertele-tele, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya didalam fic ini.

Main Cast :

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama.

Happy reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di dunia fana ini, Sasuke rasa ia tak akan pernah lagi menemukan sebuah tempat yang menawarkan berjuta-juta kebahagiaan seperti di rumahnya. Kemana pun ia melangkah, seindah apapun tempat itu, rumah lah yang akan selalu menjadi tempat favorit untuk ia singgahi. Baginya, rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman yang ia punya; tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan, keceriaan, tawa dan kasih sayang serta perlindungan dari keluarganya. Keberadaan keluarga di sisinya mampu menggoreskan variasi warna dalam kehidupannya. Maka, Sasuke tak perlu bersusah payah mencari tempat untuk menyenangkan diri, karena baginya, kebahagiaannya ada bersama keluarganya.

Sasuke tak mendapatkan sebuah keceriaan, kehangatan, kebebasan, kenyamanan, rasa _hidup_ dari orang luar—sesuatu yang selalu ia dapatkan dari keluarganya. Sasuke tak mengharapkan perasaan seperti itu pada orang lain, sungguh. Hanya saja ia selalu berpikir, eksistensi keluarganya saja lebih dari cukup untuk membahagiakannya. Baginya, kehadiran orang lain hanya akan mengusik ketenteraman hidupnya.

Tentu saja itu adalah pemikiran anak kecil yang terlalu anti sosial. Sasuke kala itu terlalu naif menolak kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya. Padahal nyatanya ia sendiri adalah makhluk sosial yang tak bisa lepas perannya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang sekitar, membutuhkan peran mereka dalam hal tertentu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Tapi, salahkah ia jika ia menghindari kehadiran orang-orang itu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya juga? Sasuke membenci dirinya yang menjadi pribadi berbeda saat bersama mereka.

Pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapati perbedaan itu yaitu ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan sekolah. Sasuke menyadari hal itu saat Bu Kurenai—wali kelasnya mengatakan omong kosong mengenai bentuk kekeluargaan mereka di sekolah. Katanya, mereka adalah keluarga, namun kenyatannya Sasuke tak merasakan ada kenyamanan yang sama layaknya keluarga. Ia sama sekali tak bisa terbebas untuk berekspresi yang sewajarnya. Berbagai macam emosi yang ia punya seakan telah terenggut dan hilang tak berbekas. Hanya ada kedataran dalam caranya menunjukkan emosi yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya kala itu. Ia sungguh membenci perasaan tak nyaman ini saat bersama mereka.

Di tempat itu ia menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, dingin, dan tertutup; membuat murid-murid di kelasnya enggan mendekatinya apalagi sudi untuk berteman dengannya. Sasuke bersikap apatis dan tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah merengek karena tak punya teman. Baginya, teman bukanlah seseorang yang ia butuhkan di saat ia mempunyai sosok kakak yang penyayang; yang tak pernah absen menemaninya bermain setiap pulang sekolah, pun ibu yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, juga ayahnya yang tegas namun pengertian. Sasuke tak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang sedikitpun dalam hidupnya. Ia bahagia—hanya jika bersama keluarganya. Ia nyaman—hanya jika bersama keluarganya. Maka, Sasuke tak butuh teman untuk mengisi hidupnya. Orang-orang itu tak pernah bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan seperti yang ia rasakan saat bersama keluarganya.

Sampai ia berusia 10 tahun.

Kala itu Sasuke berada di tahun kelima sekolah dasar. Ia mendapati murid baru di kelasnya. Seorang gadis dengan mata hijau teduh dan rambut aneh yang khas. Dengan suaranya yang cempreng, gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Haruno Sakura. Sama seperti murid yang lain, keberadaan Sakura pun tak pernah ia gubris. Ia benar-benar tak peduli. Bahkan ketika gadis itu memilih duduk di sampingnya, memperkenalkan diri secara khusus dengan senyuman lebar yang kelewat manis, mengajaknya berteman dengan pembicaraan yang akrab, sampai mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi layaknya anak ayam yang tak bisa jauh dari indungnya. Sasuke terus mengabaikan itu. Cukup tak perlu diladeni, maka gadis itu akan menjauh dengan sendirinya, pikirnya.

Namun untuk waktu yang lama, Sakura tetap berada di sisinya. Menemani kesehariannya di sekolah dengan bermonolog ria di sampingnya, tersenyum maklum dengan segala sikap apatis yang ia tunjukkan, mengacuhkan segala perkataan kasar yang ia lontarkan, dan tertawa renyah untuk membalas sikap kasarnya—seolah hal itu merupakan sebuah lelucon yang lucu. Sama seperti dirinya yang mengabaikan Sakura, Sakura pun selalu mengabaikan segala penolakan darinya.

"Ayo berteman."

Hampir setiap hari kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Suatu ajakan yang mustahil akan ia penuhi di dunia ini. Sasuke tak butuh suatu hubungan apapun dengan orang lain selain keluarganya. Apalagi jika ia harus berteman dengan seorang gadis yang super cerewet seperti Sakura. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Maka dengan kasar Sasuke menepis lengan Sakura yang terulur di depannya, mengabaikan kehangatan yang menelusup ke dalam dada kala ia melihat senyuman polos itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali meresponnya positif, mengalihkan atensinya dengan kembali bermonolog ria di sampingnya—mengabaikan penolakannya sekali lagi.

Sasuke tak mengenal Sakura dengan baik, ia pun tak berniat untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh. Namun, selama didekat Sakura, ia sedikitnya tahu beberapa hal tentang gadis itu. Jangan mengira jika Sasuke yang mencari tahu. Sasuke tak tertarik, sungguh. Sakura sendiri yang acap kali membubuhinya dengan cerita-cerita tak berbobot yang gadis itu punya. Dan tanpa sadar, hal itu tersimpan di memorinya.

Orang-orang cenderung menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang kaku dan membosankan. Namun setelah bertemu Sakura, Sasuke melihat adanya perbedaan persepsi terhadap dirinya. Sakura bersikeras menggapainya di saat ia selalu memberikan penolakan yang sadis. Padahal ia yakin Sakura mempunyai cukup banyak teman yang dapat diajak bersenang-senang karena kepribadiannya yang ramah dan supel. Perbedaan itulah yang membuat Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tak pernah berhenti menawarkan pertemanan yang tak perlu padanya? Sasuke tak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya karena ia tak bertanya. Lagi pula Sasuke tak peduli. Ia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan Sakura.

Namun, kala itu di musim semi, Sasuke mendapati dirinya yang tak berhenti memikirkan Sakura.

Sasuke menyadari, seminggu lamanya gadis itu tak menunjukkan presensinya, seminggu lamanya gadis itu tak memberikan gangguan-gangguan kecil yang menyebalkan, seminggu lamanya gadis itu tak menawarkan sebuah pertemanan yang selalu terabaikan, dan dalam seminggu itu pula Sasuke merasa... _kosong_.

Entah mengapa ia ingin kembali melihat keceriaan Sakura di sisinya, ingin kembali menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, ingin kembali mendengar kecerewetan tak bermutu yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura, dan daripada itu, Sasuke merindukan senyum dan tawa Sakura yang diam-diam menghangatkan. Maka, ketika Sakura kembali menunjukkan kehadirannya di sekolah, Sasuke telah memantapkan diri untuk menawarkan sesuatu yang selalu ia abaikan.

Biarkan ia yang melakukan, biarkan ia yang mengharapkan; agar gadis itu tahu, ia sungguh membutuhkan.

 _Tolong jangan berhenti..._

"Ayo berteman."

 _...keinginannya harus terwujud_ _._

Mata hijau itu tampak berbinar, menghantarkan harapan penuh yang ingin segera terkabulkan, dan setelah anggukan yang diiringi senyuman lebar itu tertangkap netra hitamnya, saat itu pula Sasuke merasakan ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitiknya. Ia hanya tahu, ia merasa lega.

Kini kedatangan sosok makhluk berkepala merah muda itu mampu mengubah segala pandangannya.

.

.

.

Pertemanan mereka semakin akrab seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka sering bertukar pikiran, bercerita,—walau dalam konteks ini Sakura lah yang lebih banyak mengambil peran— saling terbuka satu sama lain, dan bergurau untuk mengisi hari-hari mereka. Sasuke pun telah memahami lebih banyak tentang Sakura; kebiasaan Sakura yang jarang mandi di hari libur, Sakura yang menyukai makanan manis dan membenci makanan pedas, Sakura yang memiliki kecintaan pada makanan _seafood,_ pun dengan sifat-sifat Sakura yang secara khusus hanya diperlihatkan pada orang-orang terdekat saja—seperti dirinya.

Bersama Sakura, untuk yang pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapatkan kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan lain yang diberikan selain dari keluarganya. Kini baginya, tak ada lagi tempat ternyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan jika tak ada eksistensi Sakura di dalamnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik berteman dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang membosankan ini, huh?"

Kala itu langit berwarna kemerahan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus, Sasuke bertanya—yang lebih terdengar seperti cibiran, ia jengah mendengar segala ocehan Sakura tentang kawan baru yang gadis itu dapatkan di sekolah mereka. Sekedar informasi, mereka telah memasuki jenjang _Senior High School_ ketika itu dan mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama semenjak sekolah dasar. Sasuke melihat cara Sakura membicarakan orang itu dengan penuturan yang kelewat antusias. Sasuke merasa bahwa kini Sakura telah menemukan kawan yang cocok. Mereka terlihat sehati, sepemikiran, tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki begitu banyak perbedaan yang signifikan dengan Sakura, perbedaan yang membuat mereka berakhir dengan perdebatan yang menguras emosi. Dengan kehadiran sosok perempuan yang bernama Ino itu, ia yakin sebentar lagi sosoknya akan dilupakan Sakura.

"Aku rasa karena kau tampan dan misterius." Tawa Sakura meledak seketika, membuat Sasuke bertambah jengah. "Ketampanan dan kemisteriusanmu itu yang membuatku mendekat. Aku penasaran, lelaki seperti apa dirimu." Gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Apa kau selalu begitu pada setiap orang yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Sakura menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan pandangan heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, kau seperti penguntit saat itu, menerorku agar aku mau berteman dengamu."

Tawa Sakura mengalun keras setelah itu. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apa salahnya?"

"Kau terlalu memaksa, tahu."

"Tapi akhirnya kau luluh juga kan?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura yang tersirat godaan yang menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja, meskipun aku mendapatkan teman baru tapi aku tidak akan melupakan Sasuke _kok_. Karena Sasuke sendiri sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku."

Perkataan Sakura membuatnya tertegun, gadis itu selalu bisa mengetahui segala keganjalan hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan akan sesuatu. Sifat dan pemikiran mereka memang jauh berbeda, namun ada banyak sisi yang membuat mereka bersatu. Tak mudah memang baginya menjalin persahabatan dengan seorang perempuan, bagaimana pun mereka memiliki karakteristik yang berbeda. Namun selama ini mereka bertahan dengan segala perbedaan itu. Banyaknya perbedaan dalam diri mereka itulah yang membuat persahabatan ini lebih bermakna. Tali persahabatan yang mereka ikatkan semakin erat setiap harinya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tak meragu, persahabatan mereka telah terjalin lama bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenal Ino. Ia ingat, Sakura yang lebih memprioritaskan dirinya dalam berbagai situasi. Gadis itu bahkan rela membolos sekolah demi untuk merawatnya yang tengah terbaring sakit di rumah sendirian. Sakura yang dengan senang hati berbagi bekal yang gadis itu punya hanya padanya seorang. Sakura yang tak pernah absen menemaninya latihan basket bahkan ketika gadis itu memiliki acara lain bersama teman-temannya. Sakura lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa diam saja?! Ayo. Busnya sudah datang."

Sasuke seketika tersadar. Ia berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Sakura, merangkul bahu gadis itu ketika sampai.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu. Seharusnya kau yang menjadi kakakku, kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Ayolah, aku ingin merasakan punya kakak juga. Lagi pula kau kan sudah punya kak Itachi."

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura dan dibalas Sakura dengan toyoran di kepala. Tawa Sakura mengiringi perjalanan mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

Usia mereka adalah 17 tahun ketika Sasuke dengan tegas mengatakan jika ia tak butuh seorang kekasih yang direkomendasikan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap bersikukuh mencarikannya calon pacar yang ideal. Puluhan gadis diperkenalkan padanya, namun Sasuke tetap teguh menolak. Sakura terlalu memaksa, pikirnya. Ia butuh alasan mengapa Sakura sampai berbuat hal konyol seperti ini.

"Teman-teman mengira kita pacaran."

Jawaban itu yang Sasuke dapatkan saat ia memaksa Sakura untuk mengungkapkan alasan dibalik semua ide konyol ini. Ia hanya menghela napas saat itu, sama sekali tak merasa terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Kita sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi ini sebelumnya ketika di _Junior High School._ Dan kau bahkan tak menggubrisnya. Tapi ada apa dengan dirimu sekarang? Lagi pula jika kau ingin membungkam semua isu murahan itu, kenapa harus aku yang dikorbankan disini? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpacaran dengan lelaki yang kau sukai?"

"Hei, apa-apaan itu?! Kau berbicara seolah kau tahu aku mempunyai lelaki yang kusukai. Aku jelas tak 'kan bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Aku hanya tak ingin kita saling memaksakan kehendak satu sama lain begini. Kita harusnya saling mendukung keinginan masing-masing. Dan caramu dalam memperlakukanku bukanlah yang aku inginkan."

Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah setelah itu. "Dibandingkan aku, setidaknya kau memiliki peluang yang besar untuk mendapatkan pacar."

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda Sakura, berharap agar gadis itu tak menunjukkan wajah murungnya lagi. "Jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Abaikan saja gosip itu."

Ia tersenyum. Hanya berupa lengkungan yang amat tipis, namun mampu menerbitkan lengkungan yang amat lebar di bibir Sakura. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang menggelora.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah Valentine. Sasuke tak akan terkejut ketika mendapati puluhan cokelat memenuhi lokernya. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi Sakura di sampingnya.

"Woah, Sasuke. Tahun ini kau dapat lebih banyak. Aku bahkan hanya dapat lima."

"Tak perlu kau cemberut begitu. Cokelat ini juga nantinya akan kau ambil."

Sakura menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku terkejut tahu, ini terlalu banyak. Aku tak yakin bisa menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu dekat."

"Jangan dimakan sekaligus. Kau mau gemuk?"

"Kau benar. Berat badanku saja sudah bertambah sekarang. Gawat! Sepertinya aku harus berhenti memakan cokelat-cokelat ini. Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Cokelat-cokelat ini tak boleh terbuang sia-sia."

"Berikan saja pada anak-anak jalanan."

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo!"

Satu hal yang telah Sasuke pelajari dari Sakura. Jika dulu ia adalah sosok yang miskin kepedulian dengan sesama, kini Sakura mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang kaya akan kepedulian. Sakura yang rendah hati mampu mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih hangat dengan orang sekitar. Bersama gadis gulali itu, ia lebih dapat memaknai hidup.

"Orang bilang, jika sebuah persahabatan telah berlangsung selama 7 tahun, maka persahabatan itu akan kekal selamanya. Kalau dihitung-hitung persahabatan kita sudah terjalin 8 tahun kan _,_ Sasuke? Aku penasaran, apakah hal itu berlaku pada persahabatan antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan? Aku hanya merasa, mungkin saja di suatu waktu persahabatan kita hancur karena sebuah perasaan khusus yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kau tahu, persahabatan yang diisi antara lelaki dan perempuan, keduanya berpotensi untuk mencintai sahabatnya sendiri."

Sasuke tertegun. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sakura memiliki pemikiran sampai sejauh itu. Perasaan? Cinta? Sasuke sendiri pun tak pernah tergerak untuk memikirkannya.

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Maksudku, jangan sampai kita terpecah. Jika seandainya perasaan itu memang ada, kita harus saling terbuka, oke?!"

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Nah, sekarang, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sasuke dibuat terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh perkataan Sakura yang tak terduga. Bagaimana mungkin tanpa kecanggungan Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya? Ah, seharusnya Sasuke tak merasa heran, tentu saja karena Sakura adalah orang yang blak-blakan.

"Kurasa belum," jawabnya skeptis. "Tapi tidak tahu nanti malam, siapa tahu perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul." Ia menatap Sakura yang seketika terbengong memerhatikannya. Senyum jahil seketika tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi, tunggu saja ya."

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah tersadar setelah mendapat ketukan di dahi. Dengan segera, ia pun mengejar Sasuke yang berlari meninggalkannya dengan sesekali berbalik untuk memasang wajah mengejek.

"Sasuke~ jangan bikin aku baper."

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukan kedua insan yang saling mengikat dalam hubungan romansa—selama ini tak pernah sekalipun konversasi tentang cinta terucap di bibir keduanya. Mereka hanya kedua insan yang saling menjaga, melindungi, mengkhawatirkan, memedulikan, dan menyayangi. Sakura memberikannya kenyamanan layaknya keluarga.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Iya ini gaje, alurnya terlalu cepet kan? Karakter Sasuke juga kayaknya masih terlalu abu-abu untuk dipahami. Kalau karakter Sakura sih emang sengaja ga dijelaskan secara gamblang di sini, karena ini mengambil sudut pandang dari Sasuke. Tapi semoga friendship mereka lebih ngefeel yaa/hmm saya tak yakin/plak

Ng-nggak mau banyak bacot, pala lagi pusyiaaaaanngg, jadi selamat membaca fanfik abal ini. Semoga terhibur. Love u *kiss*

Mau ngereceh pake pantun doeloe ya.

Ketemu bidadari dipinggir kali

Bidadarinya mirip mimi peri

Julian ayu kepunyaannya abang charlie

Mau pamit undur diri

Ps : Btw abang charlie disini maksudnya charlie puth ya bukan charlie estehduagelas -_-

Sekian, baybay

_Event_FNI_Friendship


End file.
